Bling
Bling are extra equippable items that are acquired through the Adventure. Bling comes in sets consisting of three individual items that grant passive bonuses to your regeneration as well as powerful set bonuses that can give you an edge in Fights by manipulating the stats of other players. Bling are stored and can be put on, taken off and upgraded in the Rucksack. Bling seem to be immune to durability loss and do not break. Bling cannot be gifted. Current Bling sets are labled as being "level 20". New Game Town has confirmed that this means they unlock at level 20 and indicate that there will be higher level Bling released in the future. Individual Bling Items and Passive Bonuses There are three types of Bling that when equipped grant different passive bonuses to your Blood , Attacker or Defender regeneration. These passive bonuses are recieved as long as you have that item equipped and are still active even if you have Bling from mismatched sets. These bonuses are passive and require no action to use them other than equipping the items. These three types on Bling grant the following passive bonuses: Earrings *Blood recovers faster **2 Seconds faster at level 0 **4 Seconds faster at level 1 **6 Seconds faster at level 2 **8 Seconds faster at level 3 Necklace *Attackers recover faster **1 Second faster at level 0 **2 Seconds faster at level 1 **3 Seconds faster at level 2 **4 Seconds faster ar level 3 Ring *Defenders recover faster **1 Second faster at level 0 **2 Seconds faster at level 1 **3 Seconds faster at level 2 **4 Seconds faster ar level 3 Bling Sets and Set Bonuses There are currently 3 sets of Bling in the game that grant different set bonuses. The Indian set, Ancient Egyptian set and the Classical Greek set. To receive the effect of set bonuses you must have all your equipped items be from the same set. There is currently no advantage in wearing a mismatched set. The three sets and their set bonuses include: Indian Set The Indian set is the best set to have equipped if you are Defending because it makes Vampires send weaker Attacks when they fight your Vampire. The following Bling are part of the Indian set: *Indian Earrings *Indian Necklace *Indian Ring Ancient Egyptian Set The Ancient Egyptian Set is the best for when you are Attacking because it weakens the Defense of the Vampire you are Attacking. The following Bling are part of the Ancient Egyptian set: *Ancient Egyptian Earrings *Ancient Egyptian Necklace *Ancient Egyptian Ring Classical Greek Set The Classical Greek Set is the best because it has the effect of both the Indian Set and the Ancient Egyptian Set. The Classical Greek set is currently the rarest set in the game due to the very low drop rate on the Classical Greek Necklace. The following Bling are part of the Classical Greek set: *Classical Greek Earrings *Classical Greek Necklace *Classical Greek Ring Upgrading Bling Looking for the "How" instead of the "What" or "Why"? Skip ahead to Upgrading Bling: Step by Step Extra Bling can be sacrificed to upgrade your Bling. Upgrading individual Bling pieces improves the passive bonuses gained by equipping that item. It is unclear if upgrading Bling has any effect on set bonuses. Each extra Bling you sacrifice will give the item you are trying to upgrade EXP. Once your item gains enough EXP it will gain a level. Sacrificing a Bling item will destroy it and each item sacrificed will also cost $200. You can use any type of Bling to upgrade another Bling. For example, an Indian necklace can be used to upgrade a Classical Greek Ring. You do not have to use a necklace to upgrade a necklace Bling or an Indian Bling to Upgrade an Indian Bling. Each level 0 Bling sacrificed gains the Bling you are upgrading 2 EXP. Higher level Bling gains more EXP but leveling up your extra Bling to sacrifice again for the extra EXP is not efficient. You gain more exp per item and cash just using level 0 Bling. Upgrade Requirements by level, Item and Set Level 20 Bling can be upgraded to a maximum level of 3. You will require the following to upgrade a Bling item: 'Level 0 to Level 1' *10 EXP (5 Extra Level 0 Bling) *$1,000 Cash 'Level 1 to Level 2' *20 EXP (10 Extra Level 0 Bling) *$2,000 Cash 'Level 2 to Level 3' *34 EXP (17 Extra Level 0 Bling) *$6,800 Cash To get 1 Item from level 0 to level 3 you will need: *64 EXP (32 Extra Level 0 Bling) *$9,800 Cash To get a whole set from level 0 to level 3 you will need: *192 EXP (96 Extra Level 0 Bling) *$29,400 Category:Bling